Brown Eyes or Mine?
by littlemissfiction
Summary: Basically Serena leaves town for a couple of days, leaving a lost Blair with Dan. Will he be there to save her? Will she end up with Chuck, after all?
1. Ch 1 Brown Eyes or Mine?

**_Brown Eyes or Mine? A Dan/Blair ficlet._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own GG. Josh Schwartz and Cecilia...whomever writes the books, do. lol._**

**_Spoilers: Guess there's some. Various episodes. _**

**_Summary: Serena goes out of town for a couple days, leaving a lost Blair with Dan. Will he break Serena's heart? Will Chuck end up with Blair, after all? Slight Chuck/Blair, Dan/Blair. _**

_Saturday night. 12:00 Midnight._

''Come home with me,'' she asked

''Come home with me,'' she asked. He raised an eyebrow, surprised to see her so straight forward with him. She sighed and started out of the club, unsure of how to feel. She waited for him to follow, and when he did, she swiftly reached out and captured his hand in hers, linking their fingers instantaneously. She liked New York at night, despite all the tens of thousands of people and the bright lights; it could be somewhat quiet when it wanted to be. She felt his hand squeeze hers and knew she was safe. For now.

''So, why did you ask me out tonight?'' he asked, still uncertain of their sudden friendship.

She glanced over her shoulder at him quickly before continuing to watch the streets ahead. ''I just got tired of everything else. You and Serena always seem to understand each other...always seem to get what's going on. Me and Nate never did.'' She ran a hand through her long brown tresses and pulled her Burberry coat closer to her waist. ''I needed something stable, I guess. Yeah I know, me Blair Waldorf, needing something _stable_...''

He chuckled behind her and continued following her. He watched her walk with a lack of self-confidence that startled him. She wasn't usually ever shy, ever not what a future Martha Stewart-in-Training should look like. But tonight, when she'd called his apartment and Rufus had told him she was asking for him, he couldn't help but oblige. Realizing she was still expecting an answer, he forced himself to answer. ''No, it's, uh, okay, you know. Everyone wants something they know won't change irregardless of who they are. Of what their place is in the world...it's a perfectly understandable explanation, Blair.''

She shrugged, not really all there. She'd been out of it for a few days, and the fact that her best friend was out of town at the moment and she had just asked the boyfriend out for a night on the town? Could possibly cause a lot of trouble when Serena got back… _Possibly_.

''Yeah, I guess. I, uh, I have been thinking of accepting Chuck's offer to take me out to dinner. He wants to start something with me...and no, get your mind out of the gutter because I first thought that too but, he's kind of wanting just to be with me and no others. It's really unlike him...''

Dan raised that eyebrow again, unable to hide a hint of jealousy when she said that. He loved Serena, really. There was nothing he wouldn't do for her, and she knew that. But there had been that kiss with Georgina and Vanessa still wanting to be more than friends...he guessed you never really escaped temptation, after all. ''Well, that's good right? That the wonderboy that is Chuck Bass finally wants to settle down?''

At his expression, Blair giggled. She knew he'd meant that sarcastically; after what Chuck had tried, and she said_ tried_ very seriously because Dan almost beat him to a pulp after, with Jenny there was no way he'd let Chuck into his good graces. She didn't blame him.

Again, Blair shrugged. She honestly had no answers. That and they had just reached her apartment. ''No idea whatsoever, Humphrey,'' she replied, taking that moment to look at him again. He was just staring at her...kind of, taking her in with those brown eyes that were so much like Chuck's but not. They were sweeter, somehow. Kinder than Chuck's. She realized they were just there staring at each other so she gingerly pointed a finger in the direction of the building and nodded. ''Still coming up, or do you want to go? I'll understand...''

Dan looked on, hesitant. If Serena found out he was in Blair's apartment the night before she came home, she'd freak. She'd automatically think she was getting revenge for everything that had happened with Nate, and perhaps, maybe, that would be true. But the fact was that Dan loved Serena...he'd never fallen for anyone like he'd fallen for Serena van der Woodsen and that scared him. _This _scared him.

But on the other hand, he and Blair were in some strange way, friends. They didn't run in the same social circles but because he was dating Serena, who was best friends with Blair, their lives were always at some level interconnected. If he were to hurt Serena, which he wasn't ever, Blair, Chuck, and even Nate he surmised, would find a way of making him pay for it. His life had just gotten a whole lot more complicated. And on top of that, Blair was still staring at him. ''Just for a few minutes, I guess.''

They reached the apartment after a silent elevator ride, Blair automatically going for her bedroom while Dan reluctantly followed.

''Blair, when you said come up, I didn't know you meant into your...bedroom,'' Dan said moments later. He stood at the door and watched her shuffle around. Her bedroom was the size of his apartment, more or less, and so was Serena's. Guess being rich had its perks sometimes, but he really didn't care for it. He was fine with what he had. Blair grinned at him and took a seat on the bed as she flipped through channels, gesturing for him to come sit by her. ''Aw, come on, Dan, it's just my room. Bet you've been in Serena's millions of times.''

Dan sighed and took a seat next to her, shrugging. ''But that's different, Blair, because I'm her boyfriend. We mostly watch movies and talk about what happened that day. Make plans for the next date, etcetera. _**Boyfriend, girlfriend stuff**_.'' He added with emphasis.

Blair just shot him a look and settled on a re-run of _How Do I Look?,_ laughing occasionally. Dan felt himself falling to sleep beside her, but he didn't dare let her know that. He must've fallen asleep though, because all he remembered when he woke up was Blair's head on his chest and the look of shock on Serena's face. Yeah, he thought sarcastically, just another day in New York...

**TBC - let me know if I should continue it or not! **


	2. Ch 2 Love Triangle Plus One

Part 2

Part 2.  
Blair's Apartment, 6:00 A.M.

''Serena, it's not what it looks like! Nothing happened!'' Dan yelled, not remembering that Blair was still sound asleep on his chest.  
Serena's face snarled up in that classic expression she always wore, her blue eyes full of rage and hurt as she stared on towards the two people she trusted most. Granted, she knew she'd betrayed Blair with Nate before, but she'd thought the other girl had forgiven her and let begones be begones? She had understood that even though Blair had forgiven her there'd always be a little distrust between them; that, in her own way, there'd be a wall whenever the three of them were in the same room, much less even in the same conversation. Serena understood that. She just didn't understand where sleeping with the guy she loved was a part of that forgiveness.  
Serena stood there, hands on her hips as she just glared at them. ''Yeah, and I guess being faithful wasn't a part of the plan either Dan,'' she shot back before starting downstairs. There had been a email sent out to everyone that morning about it -- that Gossip Girl sure got around it seemed -- destroying whatever kind of stability had been in agreement amongst their little group. She was surprised when she heard her cell phone going off, an eyebrow raising at the name on the caller ID as she answered it.

''Serena, where are you?'' the voice asked, and she couldn't help let out a laugh at the sound of _his_ concern.  
''Oh I just walked out on Dan and Blair, two people I loved and trusted, in the same bed together. How's your morning going, Chuck?''  
Chuck awaited the limo as he got dressed for the day inside the penthouse he shared with his father. He and Serena had a varied history, most recently with her mother showing signs of affection for his father, possibly making them step-siblings in the near future. Either that or she and her beloved Dan would become step-siblings, since he'd heard her mother was still into Dan's guitar-playing father, Rufus. Despite their history and the fact that she had hurt Blair in the past, he still held some undying need to protect his girls. ''Better than yours, apparently. I thought Humphrey wouldn't do something so,'' he paused for a better word, but failing to locate one, just said the truth, ''like_...me?_''  
Serena laughed, her hand still on her hip. She was almost outside Blair's apartment, though by now the brunette was wide awake and following Dan downstairs. She knew Chuck could be there in five minutes if she needed him. Hell, Nate could make the trip too, except for the fact that he and Blair weren't on the best terms then either. Ever since then, Nate and Vanessa had seemed to get close, causing Dan to be at odds with the Archibalds as well. There wasn't much lovin' going on in their little group anymore. ''No clue, Chuck, but they're right behind me so I have to go. Call me later, we'll go to lunch, okay?''  
Chuck grinned as he fumbled with his signature scarf, unable to deny Serena or Blair anything. He re-adjusted his iPhone back against his ear as he worked on his hair, spotting the limo downstairs. ''Tell you what, van der Woodsen, I'll see you in five minutes. Either way, you're going to need back-up and Nathaniel's flown off to Paris for the week with his parents. After your catfight with Blair, then we'll get together. Bye.''  
As soon as Chuck hung up on her, Serena was face to face with Dan. She heard Blair fumbling around upstairs trying to throw on something other than her pajamas since they were all going to be late for school as it is. She noticed the brunette racing down the stairs, seemingly shy, but that wasn't the Blair she'd known. Ever.

''Serena, it's seriously not what happened!'' Dan tried again. ''You were gone and Blair was missing Nate and thinking about Chuck asking her to be his girlfriend, so she called me and asked if I could hang out last night and I was free. We went to a night club and I honestly just sat there watching her dance with random strangers until she felt tired enough to leave and then because it was so late, she asked me to walk her home and stay over. I promise all we did was sleep...''  
Serena wanted to believe him, but in that split second, she realized what Nate had done to Blair in the past, her heart breaking even more that she'd done that. Still, revenge was never the answer, especially if you've forgiven the person. She watched Blair approach Dan, unable to believe Blair could be interested in her boyfriend and wouldn't let her know. ''Look, Serena,'' Blair started, but stopped when she met Dan's kind brown eyes and felt herself falling. When she realized Serena was still awaiting an answer, she sighed and faced her friend. ''What Dan said was all true. To be honest, I'm not sure what I feel about Chuck wanting to settle with me, but I guess it's just not what I want right now. Your boyfriend didn't cross any lines last night. If only I had been that _lucky_...''  
Serena automatically engulfed Blair in a hug, telling her how sorry she was over and over about Nate, when she felt a gush of cool morning air and the sight of no other than Chuck Bass enter the building. He wore a smug grin on his face, per usual, like he knew something they didn't. He always did.

''What's he doing here?'' Dan asked the girls suddenly. Chuck just continued grinning, their brown gazes alike and yet so different. ''I could ask you the same question, Humphrey,'' Chuck replied in questioning. He stared at Blair, feeling his heart soften just at the sight of her. So she had rejected him for Humphrey. He just wished she would've had enough guts to tell him to his face. Dan sighed and ran his hands through his curly hair, unable to comprehend his sanity. He stared at Serena, waiting for her and Blair to finish talking so they could leave. He loved Serena; he wasn't Nate. But when Blair had started opening up to him last night at the club, he had started seeing what Nate, Chuck, and half the other males at their high school saw. It was confusing and he just wanted to be in his own bed where nobody knew his name, much less his lifestory. Chuck continued to stare on in that patented Chuck Bass Knows All gaze. Except this time, he wasn't any smarter than Dan was at the moment because he wanted Blair...but she didn't want him. That had never happened before.  
Serena finally pulled back from the brunette, the two girls smiling again, making Dan and Chuck smile a little as well. The blonde looked at the brunette, trying to read her like she used to. ''Well then Blair, what do you want these days?'' She asked simply. The four of them waited around until the brunette searched her soul for the first thing that made enough sense to say aloud, causing everyone but one's faces to fall. ''I-I want Dan,'' Blair replied softly. When Serena looked as if she would pass out, Dan's and Chuck's eyes were bugging out of their heads.

''D-Dan?'' Serena finally managed, pointing to her shocked boyfriend. ''M-My...**_Dan_**?''  
''This is some kind of joke,'' Chuck said coolly to himself. He started out of the building and back into his limo without a second beat, only Serena noticing.  
Dan stared between the two girls, unable to believe his luck and cursing himself. ''B-Blair, uh no, y-you can't want me,'' he said quickly, automatically crossing to Serena's side and taking her hand in his. ''I'm Serena's. She's mine. We're beloveds,'' he added, not realizing just how cheesy that sounded. No one seemed to notice, though.  
Blair continued to stare at the two, kicking herself for the pain she had caused them, though partially it was karma's way of fixing their twisted little circle's way of things anyway, but if she had to be honest with herself, she wanted Dan...not Chuck. It was just too bad they had to let it all out right before senior year started next year.  
She remained quiet for a few moments before she reached Dan's side, softly taking his head in her hands and kissing him with all the force she had to prove her case. Serena broke them up halfway, and still Dan stood, eyes bugged out of his head like he'd seen a corpse. She bit her lip and called a taxi, needing some kind of direction. She was already an hour late for school but if she hurried, she'd make it before the second class's bell rang.

School was normal, except for when she entered and everyone looked back from their cell phones to her, shocking glances on all their faces.  
The only one that wasn't shocked, well anymore, was Chuck when he met her at her locker as she hurried to make next period. ''Well, well, well,'' he greeted in his best Chuck voice, and she quickly rolled her eyes. ''So, basically you and Humphrey get together to...what? Pay some ill-fated revenge on Serena? I thought you Waldorfs could do _so_ much better...''  
Blair sighed, fishing out her U.S. History book and quickly stuffing her backpack full of her books before she started to close her locker, Chuck's hand the only thing stopping it. ''You know, you could've just told me you liked Dan,'' he continued, for once using the other guy's first name instead of calling him just Humphrey. ''We could've been civil. I might've even done the perfect gentleman bit and let you go, but instead I had to find out from Gossip Girl and Serena?'' He came real close to her face, and for once Blair could see the hidden pain in her friend's eyes. ''I wanted to date you, Blair. Spend meaningless hours and days with you and show you the self-conscious side of me, the real me instead of just this guy who lusts after girls he pretends he likes, just so you wouldn't think I was actually getting soft around you. Now, I guess we'll never know, will we?''

Blair continued to look genuinely surprised, watching him leave to class. Girls fawned around him, but he brushed them off. Usually Chuck Bass just wasn't like that. Maybe he really _did_ like her...

At lunch, Blair found herself sitting alone while Chuck and Serena sat together talking about how lame cafeteria food was and the fight that had broken out that morning at Blair's apartment. Unfortunately, half the school knew too, thanks to Gossip Girl. Dan kept coming around, trying to get into Serena's good graces, but when the blonde kept making him leave, he was forced to sit with the only person who _wasn't_ anti-Humphrey as of late. He just hoped lunch would end very soon.

''Hi,'' Dan said as he reached Blair's table. She held an aura of arrogance about her as usual, but seemed a little softer when he approached. He sighed and waited for her to meet his eyes. ''Would you mind terribly if I sit with you? Serena won't talk to me...''

Blair shrugged and finished her sandwich, drinking the rest of her Evian as she turned to face him. ''And that's my problem _how_?''

Dan noticed her holier-than-thou attitude was back, and despite his better instincts, he reluctantly sat down in the seat closest to her.

''Look, I get that we've been hanging out more these last few weeks. And with Serena leaving last weekend for that thing with her mom, it wasn't weird we hung out. Unexpected maybe, but not weird. But I just don't get how you could've fallen for me so quickly, Blair. We've only been hanging out the better part of three months...''

Blair arched an eyebrow, her anger growing. She meant her apology to Serena, but she hadn't formally apologized to Dan yet. She wasn't sure what was going on anymore. ''Well don't worry Humphrey, because it looks like you'll make up and I'll be the loser in our little circle after all. Serena's coming; you'd better make that apology of yours _real_ good.''

Just as Dan turned around, he was surprised to see Chuck instead of Serena, who was nowhere to be found in the cafeteria. What was going on with them?

''Somehow, Humphrey, I expected this. You aren't worth half of our time, but because we're so _kind_, we humor you. And then you end up with van der Woodsen, who, aside from being way out of your league is one of the best women you'll ever see in any state in our fair country. Next to Blair, that is,'' Chuck added with a bittersweet gaze to his former crush. She smiled shyly at him, so he continued. Dan started to speak, but he just interrupted him. ''As I was saying, _Daniel_, you won't get another chance at winning Serena's affections because, to be perfectly honest, she doesn't believe what you and Blair did was anything but innocent. No one does.''

Dan, having to listen to all this, finally found the moment to speak his two cents worth. ''Somehow _Bass_, somehow I know she believes me. And you standing up for her has me believing you've fallen for her, too, which only directs me to my next point: stay. away. from. my. girlfriend, Bass! Or I'll make damn sure you get that second half of the beating I gave you when you tried to seduce Jenny!''

Chuck smirked, now face to face with the angered Dan, though he was very calm. ''Your sister has nothing to do with this, Dan, and you know that. I've apologized thoroughly for my advances, and she seems to have forgiven me, so you can't pin that on me anymore. As for Serena,'' he got in close to the other brunette, eyeing him with just as much rage, ''she'd rather be with me than with you, Humphrey. Either way, whether Serena stays single or not, you end up with Waldorf, so why are you complaining exactly who dates Serena?''

''Because I'm in love with Serena, not Blair!'' Dan shot back. Chuck sighed and rolled his eyes, annoyed with the other male's interpretation of love. ''Yeah? Well I was in love with Blair, Daniel, for a _long_ time but that doesn't mean love doesn't fade eventually. Everyone lives and learns, Humphrey. Bout time you did too.''

Dan and Blair watched Chuck wander off to his next class, an equal mix of surprise on their faces. Blair because she couldn't believe Chuck had said he loved with a straight face, and Dan because as much as he loved Serena, he found himself wanting to disappear with Blair all of a sudden.

''What the hell are we gonna do _now_?'' Dan asked Blair suddenly; Blair turned to him and even though their lives had changed drastically in the last few hours, just the sight of him made her feel better. ''Get to class, Humphrey. We'll continue this little whodunit later...''

_**TBC **_

**_A/N: Thank you SO much for the kind reviews! And as you can tell there's some C/S going on as well. Who will end up together? We'll just have to see. :) _**

A/N: Thank you SO much for the reviews! I'm so flattered, really! As you can see, there's possible Chuck/Serena now too...so we'll see. :)


	3. Chapter 3 Crash Into Me

_**Part Three.**_

_A/N: More reviews, yay! 3. As far as C/S or D/B or C/B...we'll see how their relationships with one another progress. But I'm **lovin'!** the reviews, ty soo much! :)_

_**Previously...**_

_''What the hell are we gonna do now?'' Dan asked Blair suddenly; Blair turned to him and even though their lives had changed drastically in the last few hours, just the sight of him made her feel better. ''Get to class, Humphrey. We'll continue this little whodunit later...''_

**_Part Three. _**

Serena opted for walking home that day from school, needing to clear her head, and if she thought about it, people-watching was a lot easier than dealing with her own problems. Blair wasn't talking to her since she admitted she had feelings for Dan, and Chuck hadn't _stopped_ talking to her. Nate had even called a couple times, after classes let out for the day, to see how she was before he just as promptly went and checked on Blair. It was hard when you had feelings for someone. That control that you previously held...the idea that you could be strong enough without someone else...was sometimes more than people could bear. Serena debated all the soap operas main plots she'd watched over the years in her head and reasoned none of them held a candle to six Upper East Side teenagers' _real_ lives.

As she approached Bryant Park, she found her blue eyes watching the world around her taking place, dealing with things bigger than she'd ever know. With problems more or less worse than her own. She sat down on a nearby bench, thinking fondly of Dan, Chuck, and Nate as if she could decipher how those three made her really feel. Blair deserved someone decent. Someone who wouldn't ditch her for someone better or someone newer. Someone that would just accept her as is.

And Dan...could do that. Granted, he was currently in love with all things Serena, but perhaps if she started avoiding him...maybe skipping plans they'd made, avoiding his advances,...he could fall for Blair. She, on the other hand, didn't need someone to love. At least, not yet. She needed to graduate and get through senior year first.

Tucking her knees to her chest, she heard her cell phone going off and sighed. Dan, again. She loved him she did, but this whole situation was complicated enough without thinking of Dan and Blair _actually_ sleeping in the same bed together. However, when she noticed that Chuck was calling, she found herself oddly tempted to answer it.

At the third ring, she did just that. ''What's up Chuck?'' She'd asked in a carefree, actually non-stressed tone.

Chuck chuckled on the other line. ''Oh just starting destruction and mayhem, per usual,'' he said easily. He walked around his bedroom, figuring out what to wear and what to put his boredom to death with. ''Where are you right now, anyway? You disappeared after school...''

Serena sighed, watching a happy couple pass by holding hands with a half-smile. ''Oh, just wanted to get out of there. Heard Blair disappeared too, have you talked to her?''

At mention of his former crush, Chuck tried not to sound caring. ''Yeah, a couple of hours ago. She's at home studying for our Chemistry exam...Nathaniel said she wasn't sure if she was going to see Daniel again today or not. Either way, it's hard not to notice the obvious...''

''Ah, gotcha,'' she replied simply. She heard someone on the other line, and seeing that it was Blair, decided it'd be better to answer it. ''Hey, Blair's calling...I'll call you back later, all right?''

Chuck raised an eyebrow, but decided between khakis or black slacks with a sigh. ''Yeah, fine. But you never did tell me where you were...''

''Bryant Park,'' Serena responded, quickly telling him goodbye before she replaced his voice with Blair's. ''Hola B, what's up?''

The sudden sound of crying erupted over the line, and without a second beat, Serena was to her feet and hailing a taxi. ''No worries, B, I'm on my way!''

_**Waldorf Brownstone, 4:30 P.M.**_

When Serena arrived, Blair was coming down the stairs towards her, instantly engulfing her in a huge hug. Serena automatically stroked her hair, sympathetically patted her back, did the typical best friend actions you do when someone you love is hurting. ''B, what's wrong? Chuck just mentioned you were studying?''

''I was, but then I saw Dan calling so I answered it. He-he told me he was confused, that-that he still loved you and that wouldn't change. But being a sixteen year old male, he suddenly realized he had feelings for me, too, so I told him to come over in like an hour because I was studying for the test tomorrow, and so he did and we...we...''

Suddenly protective, Serena felt like hurting Dan. ''You what, B?''

Blair suddenly met Serena's eyes and they were clouded over with emotion. She felt her heart breaking. ''We _kissed_, and I wanted to kiss him again but I told him we were betraying you and I didn't want our friendship to be anymore screwed up! I'm so sorry, Serena, I'll stay away from him!''

Serena saw the emotion Dan brought to her friend's eyes, wondering when exactly she had started falling for her...boyfriend? Ex boyfriend? She felt her heart break a little for Blair and realizing _she_ was about to start crying too, simply nodded. ''No-no, B, that's...great that you and Dan, that he likes you suddenly. Er, I mean..._you_ know what I mean!''

The brunette teen nodded, and she suddenly stopped crying. ''Oh Serena, I really love you and I'm so sorry I had to tell you I liked your boyfriend...b-but I wouldn't risk you getting hurt like you'd hurt me with Nate.'' At the mere mention, both girls found their eyes clouded and staring at something other than each other. ''Anyway, he still _loves_ you...we're just...figuring things out right now.''

Serena nodded. She slowly leaned in to place a comforting kiss to her friend's forehead, before she quickly nodded again and started to look around her friend's room.

''It's cool, B, _really_,'' she insisted, though she felt like breaking down herself. She promised the brunette she'd call her later and made a quick exit, intent on going anywhere but her home right then. She continued walking, feeling like she couldn't walk _enough_, when all of a sudden her cell phone started going off again and she wanted to throw it into the Brooklyn river, though she was still on the Upper East Side. ''What?!'' She barked suddenly, surprised to hear Nate's voice.

''Serena, are you okay?'' He asked. Things were never that simple.

''No, Nate, I'm not -- why are you calling? I thought you were in Paris with your parents?''

Nate laughed, surprising her. ''I was. I flew back last night and I'm getting all the gossip I missed from Gossip Girl. Even so, I do know about you and Blair and Chuck and Dan and all of that's...insane, but I think you'll both be better when things settle. You _both_ deserve good men...''

Serena smiled genuinely at his comment but sighed. She was approaching her apartment building and quickly took the elevator up to her floor. When she stepped into her bedroom, she saw Chuck standing there with a bag full of goodies and her eyebrows raised to the ceiling. ''Nate, by any chance do you know why Chuck is in my bedroom right now?''

Nate remained quiet before he let a belly-laugh erupt from his lips with a shrug she couldn't see. ''God knows, Serena, but I sure don't. I'll call you later...dad's got this big dinner meeting tonight we _have_ to prepare for. Bye.''

''Oh...kay,'' Serena said suddenly, hanging up her cell and directing her gaze toward a way-dressed down Chuck. For one, he wasn't wearing a scarf _or_ a tie, just a white button-down shirt and black slacks. And instead of the fancy black shoes he wore all the time, he had on simple black Chuck Taylors. _...And that bag in his hand is still making me wonder what he's up to_, she thought crypticly. ''Chuck, what do I owe this pleasure?'' She asked semi-sarcastically.

Chuck smirked. ''Well I know you and Blair have been having some love woes as of late, so while your beloved Humphrey helps Waldorf sort through hers, _I'm_ helping you sort through yours.''

Serena tugged at her bottom lip, an eyebrow still raised. ''Again, I'm...lost but I'll deal. What's in the bag, then?''

Chuck chuckled and approached her, taking her hand in his sweetly and placing a soft kiss on his palm. ''Usual remedies for lovesick girls, Bass style. You have your classic chick-flicks,'' he gestured toward the neat row of DVD's on her nighstand, ''your favorite ice cream -- I heard from Dorota it was rocky road?''

At Serena's nod, he continued. ''And if _that_ doesn't cheer you up, I've got front-row tickets to Dave Matthews, which I also hear is your favorite band. So,'' he stared at her, finding himself lost in her blue eyes, a second for him only next to Blair, and felt his heart rate increase a little. ''Did I do good?''

At Chuck's rare showing of compassion for someone other than himself, she nodded and sorted through the DVD's he picked out for her, deciding on one of her classics _A Lot Like Love_, placing a kiss on his cheek as soon as he took his place besides her.

''What was that for?'' Chuck asked a minute later, looking genuinely confused.

''For being you,'' Serena responded, unable to hide the blush that lined her cheeks before she returned her attention to the opening credits.

_A/N. Okay, there's part three... let me know what you think! 3_


	4. Chapter 4 Make This Go On Forever

Part IV

_**Part IV. **_

_**''Make This Go On Forever''**_

_Previously..._

_''What was that for?'' Chuck asked a minute later, looking genuinely confused._

_''For being you,'' Serena responded, unable to hide the blush that lined her cheeks before she returned her attention to the opening credits._

_**Part IV.**_

_**St. Jude's School For Boys, 11:30 A.M., Second period.**_

Dan had never been so confused before. Ever since Serena left, he found almost an invisible tug pulling him from the blonde; but in the same length of time he was finding himself being pulled closer and faster toward her best friend. He'd never had feelings for two girls at the same time before. It just wasn't what he was used to; if he liked someone, he was persistent. He didn't see reasons to play games.

At the moment he debated whether Mr. Holliday knew what he was talking about when he talked about combustion and sparks and the chemistry that attracted one thing to another. He knew whatever he'd had with Serena was capable of being called chemistry. Sparks were there, and he found himself thinking of her a lot. What he was developing for Blair was something closer to the slow, smoldering type of combustion. The lethal, slow-growing kind of feelings that whether based on passion or fate, eventually could mold itself into love… He heard Mr. Holliday call on him and for once in his short life, his mind was completely blank. He couldn't be any more lost if he tried to be.

''Mr. Humphrey?'' asked Mr. Holliday. ''What's it called when two molecules become attracted to two other molecules?''

The rest of the students turned to stare towards him, and Dan still didn't know. ''...C-Chemistry?'' He guessed. The look Mr. Holliday gave him after that only proved that he'd lost his mind. He couldn't wait for lunch to finally sort things out.

Blair smirked at Nate, surprised to see him show at his locker.

''I thought you were in Paris?'' She asked. Nate laughed and shook his head before he pulled her into his arms and kissed the crown of her head. ''No, didn't Chuck tell you? I came home a couple days ago and basically stayed home. Principal Collins is helping me catch up on what I've missed.'' He finished talking and stared at her for a few minutes, trying to read her. After some silence, he got up enough courage to ask her. ''Hey, how's things been since I got back? Gossip Girl's been pretty mum if you can believe that...so I haven't really known...''

Blair shrugged. ''Serena's ignoring Dan, and I've apologized. Yesterday when I went to visit her, she and Chuck were cuddled up on the couch. Apparently our Chuck has a little crush on van der Woodsen...'' Nate chuckled. ''And Dan's been walking me home a lot lately. We talk after school more. Maybe he's seeing me in the light he used to see Serena in?''

Nate felt his heart go out to his ex, and feeling so inclined he pulled her into another hug. ''Aw, Blair,'' he murmured sweetly against her hair, ''if he can't see what's right in front of him, he's an idiot. You're more than worth the light...''

Blair smiled against his chest and pulling back slowly, she placed a chaste kiss against his lips, knowing he wouldn't mind the small notion of affection. She watched him load his backpack full of books and saunter off to next period, unable to decide the feelings in her heart. She was only sixteen and probably one of the richest girls at her high school. Life was _supposed_ to be easy for her...

She spotted Dan amidst a crowd, looking like he was trying to hurry his way to whatever his next class was. This was her moment to be honest with herself. Pushing herself through the various groups of people, she eventually got close enough to where he'd hear her and she called out. ''_Dan_!'' She yelled uncharacteristically. ''Hey, Humphrey, turn **_around_**!...''

Dan spun quickly at his name being called. His eyes widened at the sight of Blair Waldorf standing there, staring at him not unlike a lead actress in a romantic drama, his breath catching in his throat. If he turned around and kept going, he'd see Serena in his next class, and they'd be civil and get along and probably be paired for a group project. Granted, Bass and Archibald would be watching him the whole time to make sure he said and did the right thing, but he missed her. _Too much_, he thought sadly.

''B-Blair,'' he finally spoke. ''What's, uh, what's up?''

Blair figured this would be her moment, and since the two had gotten so close, she just decided to stop thinking. Instinctively she lunged toward him, bringing her thin arms around his neck and startling him with their closeness. ''_**This**_,'' she whispered, and before either could comprehend when or how, Blair Waldorf was kissing Dan Humphrey in the crowded halls of their high school.

Chuck stared on, feeling a mix of sadness and pride that his former crush had finally snagged the one she wanted. He was standing near the cafeteria, awaiting lunch lines to start back up, alongside Nate. Just the sight of them being lovey dovey made him feel like someone had just pulled a knife from his back. Nate noticed his friend's expression and bumped his arm softly. ''Chuck, things'll get easier...''

Chuck sighed and turned his brown eyes toward Nate's blue. He barely reached for any food, but he wanted something -- _anything_ -- to make him feel better. He was _so_ confused. ''How, Nathaniel?'' He asked softly. He had fallen hard for Blair Waldorf but in the course of events, he'd woken with Serena on his chest that morning and all he wanted to do was kiss her. ''God, Nathaniel, I'm supposed to be _good_ at figuring out women! Women flock over me...and yet, I'm torn between both of them!''

Nate just chuckled softly beside him. ''No one's safe when they love, Chuck,'' he replied sympathetically. ''You just have to go with your heart and hope it works out.''

''Thanks, Nathaniel,'' He said genuinely, his brown eyes drifting to Blair. He still loved her, but he found himself thinking of the time he spent with Serena and everything suddenly made no sense. ''I'll be right back,'' he replied before he started towards the brunette in question and asked her to join him in the foyer. When she did, he sighed and she realized he was nervous.

''Blair, look, I just need to get this out and I know I won't make sense, but please listen...''

Blair nodded, raising an eyebrow. ''What's going on? Are you okay?''

Chuck sighed. ''_No_! That's the thing!'' He pulled them down onto a bench and she listened. ''I'm in _love_ with you, Blair. The whole thing...that's how I feel. Or used to. But then you told Serena that you wanted Dan, and everything I thought suddenly made no sense. So I started hanging out with Serena because no one deserves to be hurt, and yes I know she did the same thing to you - making this even more difficult, and I'll just skip ahead. Main point, Blair? I woke up this morning and she was in my _arms_ and...''

Blair silently urged him to continue, knowing he was expressing a new side even she'd never seen. ''Chuck, go ahead, it's OK. Honestly...''

Chuck sighed and buried his head in his hands. ''God, Blair, I _like_ her. I want her to think of me a-and to fall asleep by her more often...and I only ever felt like that when I met you...''

Blair reached out and took his hand in hers, surprised to see Big Bad Chuck Bass on the verge of a breakdown. She appreciated his friendship, and if she didn't love Dan, she could've imagined their relationship going smoothly. She watched the pain in his eyes and felt terrible she was apart of it. ''Chuck,'' she said softly, and his brown eyes met hers. ''You need to go after her. Forget about me and know that I'll always be here for you, but we're both after different people now and things are different. We can't go kissing people and proclaiming our love for someone else. You'll figure things out, okay?''

Chuck nodded and though he felt better, he smiled for her sake and watched her pull him into a brief hug before he looked up to see Dan and Serena conversing across the dining hall. He kissed her cheek softly and whispered into her ear, ''You better go get Humphrey before he breaks your heart and Nathaniel and I make him disappear...''

Blair laughed and swatted his chest before she thanked him and kissed his cheek, headed towards the two people that held their hearts.

He was surprised when just as he started towards his next class a hand reached out and intertwined their fingers with his. Looking over his shoulder to see Serena take a long stride until her body was flush next to his; he had a hard time finding words. ''B-But you and Humphrey...?'' He asked, not realizing they'd just broken up and Dan was holding Blair's hand as they walked off to English Literature.

Serena tugged on her bottom lip with a small blush covering her cheeks. ''We broke up, Chuck. I-It was hard, but it had to be done.''

Chuck nodded slowly, still not used to her wanting to hold his hand in public. ''I'm sorry,'' he offered sympathetically. Serena shrugged and stared down at their hands together. ''It's OK. He realized he likes Blair as more than a friend and I'm in love with someone else...''

Chuck was still confused. If she was in love with someone else, why was she holding his hand?

''Won't he get mad to see you holding my hand then, Serena?'' He asked in typical Chuck mode. Serena shook her head and leaning on her tippy toes, she placed a soft kiss against his lips. ''You're so clueless and yet you get all these girls to fawn over you...I don't get it...''

As she kissed him, Chuck found himself speechless and a rare blush crossed his face. Nodding, he shut up and realizing she loved _him_, he started toward their next class, happy just to hold her hand.

_A/N: Ty ty ty!! **So** so so much for the reviews! I never thought people would like Brown Eyes or Mine so much, but man I was wrong! :D_

_Please let me know if I should continue or if I should end it right here...;)_


End file.
